This is a study of drug experimentation on the part of youngsters in a low income community with a high rate of drug addicts. The purpose of the research is to shed light on the social forces that lead some youngsters to experiment with drugs and eventually become addicts, other youngsters to experiment with drugs but not become addicts and still other youngsters to avoid drugs altogether. The study is a panel study of youngsters of the ages of ten, eleven, twelve and thirteen. The youngsters will be interviewed three times over a three year period. The mothers of the youngsters will also be interviewed as well. The youngsters will be asked to name their best friend and efforts will be made to interview the best friend as well. In all, 500 boys (the study is limited to boys) and their mothers will be interviewed.